


You Belong With Me

by Ellie_fcutie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_fcutie/pseuds/Ellie_fcutie
Summary: Loosely based on the Taylor Swift song You Belong With Me.





	

Rhett sighed as he rolled over to turn up the music in an attempt to drown out the sound of Link's angry voice drifting in from down the hall. She was going off about something that he said. It was a typical Tuesday night and Rhett was lying on Link's bedroom floor and they'd been listening to the kinda music she didn't like. Until the phone rang and Sue hollered up the stairs that it was for Link. Rhett just didn't understand why Link stayed with Hannah, sure she was pretty but looks weren't everything. The girl didn't even like Merle wouldn't let Link listen to him when she was around.

"Sorry about that bo," Link said as he entered the room and stepped over Rhett to flop onto his bed.

"No worries man," Rhett replied. Neither of them spoke for awhile both absorbed in their own thoughts. Long silences were nothing new to them and it didn't feel uncomfortable. Actually it felt more intimate somehow just being there together. Their understanding of each other didn't require words. Rhett broke the silence with a question.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked hesitantly. This was what he'd been thinking about during the silence. It was an unspoken rule between them not to pry into each others romantic relationships. It was one of the few things they didn't talk about. Rhett knew why he didn't care to talk about it because none of those girls had mattered. It wasn't for lack of trying. God how he'd tried, he thought about them, flirted with them, held hands with them, kissed them, touched them. None of it had worked and Rhett knew why. He'd known practically since the moment they'd met though, he hadn't realized what it was until a few years ago. Rhett was in love with Link. He didn't want to hear about what his friend had done with his girlfriends or how he felt about them. Didn't want to lie to him about how he felt so he just avoided the subject altogether. Usually when one of them was dating someone they didn't see much of each other but here they were hanging out on a Tuesday night. Rhett wasn't sure why it was different only that it was. So he had decided to push things even farther with his question.

"There's not much to talk about," Link replied sighing. "You know what girls are like getting upset over every little thing. You coming to the game on Friday?" he asked not so subtly changing the conversation over to his soccer game Friday night. Well Rhett thought I guess things haven't changed that much.

"Course I'll be there brother, I'd never miss a chance to see you fall on your face," Rhett said teasingly. Rhett knew his comment would put Link on the defensive and distract him from thoughts of Hannah. It worked and their conversation turned to playful teasing.

 

 

It was Friday afternoon just a few hours until the game. Rhett was walking to his car when he spotted Link sitting alone. He immediately changed course and walked toward his friend.

"Hey buddyroll whatcha doin' out here all by your lonesome?" he asked. Link turned and gave him a weak smile.

"Just thinking," he answered. Rhett slide onto the bench beside him.

"Bout what?" he asked.

"You ever think about what you would do if you could do anything?" he asked. Rhett was caught off guard by this sudden question.

"Like what job I wanna have?" Rhett questioned back.

"Could be but what I mean is think about what you want most in the world and then just go and do it. Without caring about what other people thought or whether it was right or not."

"That's a deep question Link," Rhett replied somewhat nervously. He couldn't be honest and tell Link he would kiss him, he wasn't ready for that.

"Where's this coming from you nervous about graduating next year or something?" Link looked up at Rhett with those piercing blue eyes and Rhett thought he caught a glimpse of something in them. Then Link looked away and when he looked back at Rhett it was gone. 

"Yeah something like that I guess," Link said. "Stupid right?"

"No Link its' not stupid at all," Rhett replied. "Whatever we do we'll do it together blood brothers okay?" This earned him a genuine smile from Link and it made Rhett smile too.

"Come let's go get something to eat before the game I'm starving," Rhett said.

"Man when are you not hungry?" Link said jokingly flashing his crooked little smile that always made Rhett's stomach feel all fluttery.

They both stood up as Rhett replied.

"I can't help that I'm a growing boy it takes a lot of energy being this tall." Link just rolled his eyes at this but he was still smiling. The one that could light up this whole town. Rhett hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time.

 

 

Rhett watched his best friend running up and down the field a seemingly relentless ball of energy. During games was the only time Rhett let himself admire Link so openly appreciating the muscles in his legs and back. Link's broad shoulders would be the death of him someday how Rhett longed to feel them under his fingertips. Lost in his thoughts Rhett was startled when the crowd was up on it's feet cheering. A goal had been scored he joined in, if a little later than everyone else. Rhett scolded himself mentally. Link had what he wanted and she was down there waving her pom poms in her little cheerleading uniform while Rhett sat there in the bleachers daydreaming. He tried his best not to let his thoughts wander too much for the rest of the game he wasn't very successful. They're team ended up winning 3 to 1 and everyone was in high spirits. Rhett was trying to make his way down to the field to find Link and congratulate him he'd been on fire tonight scoring two of the three goals. He spotted his friend but didn't approach him as he appeared to be in some sort of heated argument with Hannah. Link's face was clearly etched with anger and Hannah stood aggressively with her hands on her hips. Rhett watched them exchange words for a minute before Link stormed off in the direction of the locker rooms. Rhett debated going after him but decided against it. He just didn't know what to do any more. He made his way back to the parking lot declining several invitations to celebratory parties he couldn't handle being around people right now. Maybe morning would shed some new light on the situation.

 

 

Rhett didn't go straight home his mind was restless and he just drove aimlessly down the lonely country roads listening to sad love songs. It was after midnight when he finally made his way back home. He got reprimanded by his father for coming home so late which he'd taken meekly, he was in no mood to argue tonight. He went up to his room not even bothering to undress before throwing himself down on his bed. Rhett's mind wouldn't seem to slow down and it was a long while before sleep found him. It seemed like he'd only just fallen asleep when he was woken by the sound of something hitting his window. He ignored it and a minute later it came again louder this time. Rhett stumbled out of bed pissed off and shoved aside the curtains to open his window. His anger vanished when he saw Link on his front lawn with a handful of rocks.

"What are you doing here you asshole I was sleeping," Rhett said as loud as he dared. He didn't want to wake his parents or Cole.

"I just couldn't sleep and I need to talk to you," Link said sounding defeated. Rhett sighed the things he did for this boy.

"Stay put I'll be down in a minute," Rhett said. He pulled his shirt over his head and put on a clean one from his closet before he snuck down the stairs and through the kitchen to the back door.

"What's up bo?" Rhett asked.

"Let's go somewhere," Link said in reply. Link didn't wait for a response before he began walking towards his truck. Rhett followed.

They didn't speak at all Link put in a Merle Haggard tape and they just drove. Eventually they ended up at the river as they always seemed to. Link cut the engine and they got out. Rhett let the silence continue not wanting to pressure his friend knowing he would speak when he was ready. When they reached the bank of the river Link stopped walking and Rhett did too admiring Link's silhouette in the moonlight.

"Hannah broke up with me," Link said. Rhett was surprised but said nothing mostly because he was unsure of what to say. Link continued.

"She left a note in my soccer bag I found it after school. That's why I was sitting there on that bench."

"That sucks man," Rhett said in a feeble attempt to comfort him.

"I don't know why it shook me so much it's not like I didn't see this coming I mean all we did was argue. In her letter she said it was clear I was in love with someone else. She said I was in love with you Rhett." Then he turned to face Rhett but didn't make any move to close the distance between them. Rhett was at a loss for words he hadn't really ever dared hope, he never believed that Link might feel the same way he did.

"At first I thought she was insane," Link continued after a moment. "But then I just couldn't stop thinking about it and the more I thought about it the less crazy it seemed. It's wrong though isn't it for two men to love each other that way? Rhett I'm just so lost and I needed to see you please don't hate me for this," Link said his voice shaking tears forming in his eyes. Rhett said the only thing he could think of to say.

"I could never hate you Link because I love you, I love you so much." Then he strode forward and took a trembling Link in his arms. Link just melted into him wrapping his arms around Rhett's neck and burying his face into his chest tears flowing freely now. Rhett just wrapped his arms around Link's waist, his tiny little waist and held on tight maybe shedding a few tears of his own. Rhett gently moved his hand up and down Link's back trying to comfort him. After awhile Link's tears slowed and then stopped altogether.

"Do you feel better now Link," Rhett asked softly. Link nodded.

"Does this mean," he stuttered. "Do you feel the same?" Rhett didn't bother to answer with words. He placed a hand on Link's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't a first kiss for either of them but for Rhett it might as well have been. Kissing his girlfriends had never felt like this. They had never evoked the same feelings in him as Link's soft plush lips moving against his did. Rhett pulled away much sooner than he wanted to.

"Does that answer your question?' Rhett asked as they pulled apart. Link just nodded blushing furiously. Then Rhett said.

"I might not know much but the one thing I've never doubted is that you belong with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all thanks for reading my first ever Rhink fic. A little side note about Hannah I know Link dated a cheerleader in high school and I know he got dumped via a letter left in his soccer bag. What I don't know is if they were the same girl or what her/their name(s) was/were. That was sorta confusing but hopefully you get the point. Anyway I wanted to include both those things in my story thus Hannah was born.


End file.
